nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Blaster Wiki:Hall of Fame
MMMMM, WORK IN PROGRESS! Several users have dedicated their time and devotion to Nerf Blaster Wiki, earning them a spot on Nerf Blaster Wiki's Hall of Fame. #1: NStrikeAgent335 |Family = Current head admin and bureaucrat }} The current head administrator of this wiki, he takes up a lot of duties. He makes the templates, listens to requests, basically everything. But what he doesn't approve...well...you don't want to know. #2: GameGear360 |Family = Former bureaucrat and head admin }} Known best for being NStrikeAgent335's mentor, he was the one who helped out NSA during his first few days on Wikia. He wrongfully blocked NSA twice, but came to know that he was a very good editor. He promoted NSA to administrator within six months, and bureaucrat within two years. This user has shifted over to Nerf Wiki, which is where he resides now. #3: REALNerfNinja6 |Family = Former bureaucrat }} A former editor on , REALNerfNinja6 was best known for his short temper, excessive use of profanities and his constant rivalry with Nerfmaster8. He hates control freaks, and once created a wiki devoted to his hatred of control-freakishness, but it got shut down by Wikia staff as it was considered a "hate wiki". However, he starts fights on other wikis he is on, most notably the Skylanders Wiki and Sonic News Network. Because of this, he has been permanently banned by Wikia staff. (courtesy of Destroyer334545) #4: BSim |Family = Former admin }} A formerly active editor on , he and NStrikeAgent335 were coincidentally born in the same country, Singapore. However, BSim has since migrated over to America, and currently resides in New York. He was promoted to adminstrator status within a month, due to his excessively hard work. #5: Morshu.com |Family = Secondary bureaucrat }} Quickly known for his controversial and outrageous actions, Morshu.com is well known on the wiki for his incredibly short temper. Morshu.com now acts as the janitor of the wiki and is second in command. Morshu.com bases himself off of the character Morshu from Link: The Faces of Evil, a trait which adds to his charm. He has made over 550 mainpage edits since he joined the wiki just two days after current head of staff NStrikeAgent335. Morshu.com is a current editor of the wiki although he has left the wiki twice in the past. #6: Nerfking77 |Family = Admin }} #7: THE MAGSTRIKE GUY |Family = Former admin }} #8: NBP3.0 |Family = Former admin }} #9: NERF NINJA666 |Family = Rollback }} Known for his excessive amount of spelling errors, NN666 is a forum moderator (he helps manage the forums), and a rollback. However, his status got revoked from him once due to him having a mere 53 edits. He, like REALNerfNinja6, is an Anti-Rebelle Follower (known as an ARF), and likes to play Halo, like with NStrikeAgent335 and Destroyer334545. #10: Destroyer334545 |Family = Chat moderator }} #11: Bezdek |Family = User }} #12: Nighttime Nerfer |Family = Chat moderator }} #13: 9legoboy9 |Family = User }} 9legoboy9 was a friend of NBP3.0's from the wiki Brickipedia. His stay was among the shortest of all editors, just three days. In those three days, he managed to make 46 main page edits. He is best known today for coming up with the List of Nerf Blasters page, one of the most popular on the wiki. After being blocked in October, 2009 for being underaged, he left Wikia permanently.'' (Information used from Brickipedia)'' Despite his leave, he came back on Wikia once on January 9, 2011. Former head of staff GameGear360 is a real-life friend of this user. #14: SlamFiringLegend |Family = Patroller }} SlamFiringLegend was one of the Nerf Blaster Wiki "revival" users, alongside Agent Starbird and SnipingHawk, in early 2014. Becoming the second most active user, SlamFiringLegend made 46 main page edits in his three-month stay on Nerf Blaster Wiki. He was most well-known for his helpful reviews, which he had added to four articles. This user has unfortunately been inactive on wikia since June 11, 2014. #15: CraterERNF |Family = User }} CraterERNF was a user who helped maintain the wiki after its at-the-time head administrator, GameGear360, had just transitioned over to Nerf Wiki. Though only on the wiki for a mere ten days, CraterERNF managed to make 44 mainspace edits. He unfortunately did not leave very much information about himself before retiring. Some of his edits such as on the Glow Dart, Firing trigger and 18-Dart Clip pages have now become integral parts of each article. This user has unfortunately been inactive on wikia since February 22, 2013. Maybe also including *16: Firestar25 *17: Army of One12 *18: Agent Starbird *19: Devwaffleman *20: Yoheyman